Burn To A Cinder
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: OS. Alec et Jane sont condamnés à être brûlés vifs après avoir été accusés de sorcellerie à tort. Voilà à quoi aurait pu ressembler leur dernière nuit en tant qu'êtres humains mais aussi en tant que condamnés à mort...


Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, portant cette fois-ci sur les redoutables jumeaux Volturi, Alec et Jane. Dans cet OS, vous lirez à quoi aurait pu ressembler la dernière nuit de nos jumeaux préférés, en tant qu'humains mais aussi en tant que condamnés à mort... Le texte est entièrement rédigé au point de vue d'Alec. :)

Le titre " Burn To A Cinder " fait référence à la chanson d'Epica qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour rédiger cet OS. ;) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. :)

PS : Si vous êtes sensibles aux détails " sanglants ", je vous suggère de passer votre chemin ou alors prenez votre boîte de mouchoirs si vous êtes de grands sensibles ou tout simplement des fans des jumeaux... Conseil d'amie ! u.U

* * *

- Plus vite, Jane ! Plus vite ! criai-je à ma jumelle.

Ma soeur et moi courrions à en perdre haleine à travers une immense forêt plongée dans l'obscurité absolue. Les branches des arbres éraflaient nos visages, laissant quelques traces sanguinolentes sur notre peau pâle, tant nous nous déplacions vite et sans regarder précisément où nous allions. Peu importe notre direction, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : protéger ma soeur. J'entendis les voix courroucées de nos traqueurs s'élever. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson en entendant ces voix. Pris de panique, je me retournai : sous mes yeux les torches brillaient, les formes d'hommes ne formaient plus qu'une masse dans l'obscurité. La traque avait commencé, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur ma soeur jumelle. Je lus la peur dans ses yeux, la même peur qui s'était emparée de mon coeur.

- Je ne peux plus, Alec. Je ne peux plus ! haleta-t-elle, larmoyante et s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol caillouteux et humide. Laisse-moi, Alec. Pars ! Pars sans moi. Essaie de sauver ta vie ! Je t'en supplie…

Une chose était certaine : je n'allais pas l'abandonner, je n'allais pas la laisser à la merci de ces traqueurs. Jamais de la vie ! Je lui ordonnai de se relever mais Jane ne voulait plus lutter et cela se lisait dans son beau regard céruléen. Je m'empressai de la remettre sur pieds tout en en l'encourageant et nous continuâmes notre course folle. Les morceaux de bois éparpillés sur le sol et les cailloux tranchants écorchaient nos pieds nus mais nous nous en moquions éperdument. Nous ne désirions qu'une chose : fuir. Fuir de ces monstres, de ces barbares sanglants. Fuir : le seul mot qui hantait désormais notre esprit...

- Ils sont là-bas ! Accélérez !

Les voix persistèrent, elles devenaient de plus en plus graves et violentes. Je me rendis vite compte que nous venions d'être repérés, ce que nous craignions le plus en cette sinistre nuit d'octobre. Echapperions-nous au bûcher ? Telle est la question que nous nous posions, Jane et moi.

Oui. Nous venions d'être accusés de sorcellerie. Les " jumeaux en sorcellerie " nous avait-on nommés. Pourquoi donc ? Les gens racontèrent que ma soeur et moi-même pratiquions des activités de sorcellerie en vertu du lien puissant de notre gémellité. Seulement, à nos yeux, cela ne rimait à rien. Les accusations portées envers nous n'étaient que le fruit de rumeurs insensées venant de gens pathétiques voire même psychologiquement instables qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer afin de mener deux jeunes innocents à la condamnation à mort. Oui. Nous avions clamé notre innocence jusqu'au bout. Nous étions bel et bien innocents ! Mais, ils ne nous ont jamais cru. Dès lors la chasse commença. Jane et moi étions les cibles, et eux, les chasseurs. La chasse avait bel et bien commencé, à notre grand dam.

Nous arrivâmes presque à l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'une fourche nous retint. Les pointes de la fourche étaient positionnées près de mon visage ; extérieurement, je restai calme mais intérieurement, je hurlai de terreur. Ils nous avaient encerclés. Ils étaient une vingtaine ; nous étions deux. Mon teint avait perdu toute trace de coloration : j'avais blêmi violemment, sans m'en rendre compte. Je tâchai de contrôler ma respiration et de paraître le plus calme possible face à nos " chasseurs " car je ne désirai pas affoler davantage ma soeur.

Jane et moi restâmes immobiles face à ces monstres assoiffés de pouvoir : ma jumelle s'agrippait à ma chemise presque entièrement déchirée à cause de la lutte et des accrocs aux branches d'arbres, sa tête blonde était comme plaquée contre mon torse et les larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage angélique tandis que je restais stupéfait et dans plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je pouvais même percevoir les battements sourds et irréguliers du coeur de ma pauvre soeur contre mon buste. Je la tenais fermement contre moi mais en gardant tout de même une certaine douceur, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Je ressentis la même panique que Jane mais je préférai rester impassible face à ces brutes sans vergogne en espérant les déstabiliser. En vain…

- Emparez-vous d'eux, ordonna calmement une voix masculine sinistre.

Je déduisis que l'homme qui venait de parler devait être le " chef " de la troupe, peut-être même celui qui dirigeait les traques contre les sorciers et les sorcières. Il se tenait devant nous, debout sur un des troncs renversés, tout de noir et de rouge vêtu et tenait une torche dans sa main droite. C'était un homme impotent, et semblait aussi solide qu'un des troncs d'arbre qui nous entouraient. Il nous regardait de ses yeux sombres presque noirs et esquissa un sourire en coin sur son visage ridé. Un sourire diabolique… Un sourire qui me glaça davantage le sang. Il sauta du tronc puis s'approcha dangereusement de nous deux. Instinctivement, je resserrai mon étreinte sur ma soeur tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Je fixais le " chef " tout en essayant de trouver un moyen, une échappatoire.

Soudain, les autres hommes nous encerclèrent et bientôt une main vint s'emparer du bras de ma jumelle. Le feu dans les yeux, je m'élançai en direction de la brute qui tentait ardemment de s'emparer de ma jumelle et frappai avec toute ma force sur le visage de cet homme si bien qu'il en tomba à la reverse, lâchant ma Jane. Un autre homme dégaina rapidement son couteau et engagea un combat contre moi. J'étais désarmé, certes mais je n'avais pas perdu espoir… Du moins, pas encore ! Je barrai les attaques de mon assaillant avec assurance et avec un minimum de rapidité, le regard focalisé sur le couteau qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains. La pointe brillante de l'arme blanche allait me transpercer mais j'eus tout juste le temps de me décaler et même de donner un coup étourdissant à mon adversaire. La lame froide ne m'avait qu'éraflé le torse ne laissant qu'une infime coupure.

Un adversaire de taille plus imposante avança vers moi, avec détermination. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, chaque geste, chaque tentative de lutte m'épuisant un peu plus… N'ayant pas l'habitude de me battre ainsi, la fatigue me gagna très vite. Mais je devais tenir le coup pour ma soeur, que je voyais gesticuler dans les bras d'un de ces immondes chiens sans coeur et sans âme. Elle tentait de se débattre, elle criait. Chacun de ses cris stridents me donnait la force et la motivation de me battre, de me battre pour elle, de me battre pour notre liberté. Malheureusement, mon adversaire profita d'un moment d'étourderie pour me porter un coup à la mâchoire inférieure. Je tombai alors au sol. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je pouvais à présent sentir quelque chose de liquide dans ma bouche et dont le goût était cuivré : le goût de mon propre sang. La tête me tournait, ma vision se troublait. Une dernière tentative. Il me fallait une dernière tentative. Je me relevai, déterminé et ce, plus que jamais. Un homme me saisit violemment, je sentis un craquement dans mon épaule gauche ; étant à bout de force, je tentai quand même de me débattre du colosse qui me retenait prisonnier dans ses bras étonnamment musclés. Je gesticulai, en vain. J'entendis ma soeur crier puis un autre coup violent fut porté à mon visage, près de ma tempe droite. Mes oreilles commencèrent alors à bourdonner. Exténué, je lâchai prise et une épaisse brume noire voila mes yeux…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- Brûlez-les ! Au bûcher ! Au bûcher ! s'écrièrent des voix sinistres.

Mes paupières, encore alourdies, se mirent à battre sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ma vision était encore troublée à cause du choc reçu mais j'arrivai tout de même à distinguer des formes frêles et agitées sous mes yeux. La lueur des torches m'aveugla presque, je secouai la tête et ma vue se corrigea. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je vis cet immense bloc de bois face à moi. Le bûcher était suffisamment grand pour contenir quatre ou cinq condamnés, au maximum. Quelques touffes épaisses de foin dépassaient d'entre les troncs parfaitement empilés du bûcher. Effrayé, je m'arrêtai net et demeurai immobile pendant quelques instants. Je regardai ce qui allait faire l'objet de ma mort ou plutôt, de notre mort.

A côté de moi, Jane se débattait en poussant des hurlements alors qu'on la forçait à monter les escaliers du bûcher. Elle luttait avec bravoure, je n'avais jamais vu cela chez une jeune fille, et encore moins chez ma propre soeur.

- Relâchez-nous ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! hurlait-elle, en remuant, le souffle erratique.

De mon côté, je me débattais aussi mais l'homme qui me retenait avait suffisamment de force pour me faire monter les escaliers en bois, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. En un temps trois mouvements, mes mains se retrouvèrent liées à mon pilier et ma chemise fût déchirée en deux, laissant apparaitre quelques traces de coups et d'éraflures sur mon torse. Je ne compris plus rien. Je relevai la tête et la tournait vers le pilier situé sur ma droite : ma soeur y était enchainée, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche lui arrivant aux pieds. Deux grands canaux de larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle sanglotait et essayait désespérément de retirer ses liens. Je remarquai que ses poignets était légèrement coupés à cause de la pression et du frottement qu'exerçaient les liens contre sa peau. Je regardai ensuite notre bourreau, dégoûté.

Une cagoule noire recouvrait entièrement le visage de notre exécuteur qui était plutôt petit et chétif si bien que, pendant un très court instant, je crus qu'il avait notre âge. Le bourreau était revêtu d'une tunique rouge sang, refermée par une ceinture à boucle dorée, et ses doigts, en forme de boudins, resserraient leur prise sur le flambeau qui allait nous mettre à mort. A présent, mon regard se porta sur la foule ; ils semblaient tous d'humeur festive comme si provoquer la mort de deux adolescents leur procurait une satisfaction démesurée. Des sadiques ! Voilà leur véritable identité ! Des chiens, des sadiques, des barbares...

Ma soeur se tourna vers moi, la respiration saccadée. Du sang commençait à couler le long de ses poignets : les quelques gouttes rouges s'écrasèrent sur sa robe en formant de minuscules auréoles sur le tissu blanc.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Jane avait pâlit : les jolies couleurs rosées de son visage s'étaient évanouies, en laissant une sorte de pellicule blanchâtre sur ses joues, désormais humides tant les larmes avaient été versées.

- Il va venir ! Fais-moi confiance, Jane, repris-je d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il viendra.

Aro était notre seul espoir de nous en sortir maintenant. Je savais qu'il viendrait nous délivrer, au plus profond de mon coeur, j'en étais convaincu. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissai lentement la tête. Je priai silencieusement, les yeux clos.

- A mort ! A mort !

Les cris de la foule persistèrent et l'instant d'après, tout ne fut que silence absolu. Surpris de l'interruption de ce tumulte, mes paupières se rouvrirent et je découvris avec horreur que le bûcher venait d'être enflammé. Les flammes se rapprochaient de nous à une vitesse fulgurante.

Mon pied droit frotta le bois de notre bûcher. Je remarquai alors l'état sec du bois sous mes pieds : notre agonie allait être bien plus cruelle que nous ne l'imaginions. Le bois vert, qui a une tendance à mal brûler, nous aurait simplement asphyxié et ainsi, nous ne serions pas morts en souffrant. Mais là… Nous étions perchés sur du bois sec, un bois utilisé afin que les suppliciés meurent véritablement brûlés vifs : il s'agissait donc d'une crémation. Une façon bien plus cruelle de quitter ce monde. D'autant plus que ma soeur et moi n'avions rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment. Absolument rien fait.

Les flammes commencèrent à attaquer les jambes de ma soeur : elles brûlaient le tissu léger de sa robe au niveau de ses genoux et très vite, la chair pâle devint rouge sang. Quelques une de ses veines devinrent apparentes et éclatèrent sous la pression et les brûlures. Des cloques saignantes se formèrent sur les genoux de ma jumelle et éclatèrent également : des petites projections de sang giclèrent sur le plancher de notre bûcher. Jane hurlait. Ses cris d'agonie me percèrent le coeur. Je ne supportai pas de la voir souffrir ainsi.

- ALEC !

Ma soeur ne faisait qu'hurler mon prénom : elle avait peur et elle souffrait. J'eus envie de vomir à chacun de ses hurlements. Je tournai la tête afin de jeter un coup d'oeil rapide par dessus mon épaule et je tentai désespérément de défaire mes liens mais les cordes étaient si serrées qu'elles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Je voulais délivrer ma soeur… Coûte que coûte. Seulement, je sentis un choc vif contre mes poignets et je laissai échapper un cri de douleur. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux et désormais, je ne sentais plus mes poignets. J'observai la source brûlante se rapprocher de moi sauf que je n'avais plus la force de résister. Bientôt, ce fut à mon tour de subir le même châtiment que ma jumelle. Le feu commença à ronger lentement la chair de mes pieds, me provoquant une douleur lancinante presque insupportable.

Une fumée noire se forma et s'éleva dans les airs, autour de nous deux ; Jane et moi tentions de rechercher un peu d'air frais en relevant la tête. L'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare. Des braises ardentes vinrent se déposer sur la peau fragile de mon torse et un choc électrique me parvint dans tout le corps, me faisant crier d'agonie. Les poussières et les sciures nous aveuglèrent et nous n'avions plus de possibilités d'échappatoire. Je tournai la tête une dernière fois vers ma jumelle, maintenant le feu rongeait la chair de ses hanches. Je constatai qu'elle ne bougeait plus, qu'elle ne criait plus. Avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Etait-elle déjà morte ? J'étais plus focalisé sur ces questions-là que sur ce qui m'entourait. Je me mis à paniquer en ne la voyant plus agir à mes appels. A présent, je pleurais. Je pleurais pour Jane et non pour la souffrance que je subissais actuellement. Les flammes remontèrent puis attaquèrent la peau de mon ventre. Agonisant, je criai. Je suai abondamment, je saignai abondamment. Des flots de sang s'échappèrent de mes hanches et de mes cuisses alors que je sentais mon liquide vital s'écouler contre ce qu'il restait de ma peau. Je sentis même mon pauvre coeur accélérer et marteler à un rythme incroyable et anormal contre ma poitrine. Au bout de quelques instants de souffrance intense, je n'arrivai plus à respirer car la fumée noire et épaisse m'étouffait. Mais étrangement, je ressentis encore l'envie de me battre…

La chaleur devint plus qu'infernale, je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. Je baissai la tête, épuisé de lutter pour humer le peu d'oxygène qu'il restait au dessus de moi. Mes paupières se fermèrent tandis que les perles cristallines continuaient de rouler sur mes joues dépourvues de couleurs, humidifiant ainsi l'intégralité de mon visage. Mes larmes froides se mêlèrent avec le sang diffluant sur mon torse. Les fruits de mon chagrin et de ma souffrance tombèrent frugalement à mes pieds et ne formèrent plus qu'une flaque de désespoir. Mon liquide rouge et scintillant quitta mon corps pour se répandre autour de moi tandis que les fourmillements se multiplièrent dans mes jambes et dans l'ensemble de mon corps ; mon sang se glaça également. Les yeux clos, je me focalisai à présent sur les battements de mon coeur qui ralentissaient petit à petit. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner mais j'eus tout de même le temps d'entendre quelques cris vagues, des cris de terreur émaner de la foule…

Je devais sans doute être encore conscient car je m'étais presque rendu compte que mes liens se détachaient… Ou que quelqu'un les détachait. Je ne sentais plus mon corps et je ressemblais plus à un hématome, à une blessure sanguinolente plutôt qu'à un être humain. Je n'étais plus rien. Une main m'agrippa délicatement par la taille et je ne compris pas pourquoi mais… Je me déplaçais à une vitesse phénoménale ! Ou la personne, qui me portait, courrait à cette vitesse surnaturelle. Cette personne ou cette chose me déposa sur le sol humide et glacé de la forêt. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis ma soeur, inconsciente ou sans vie à côté de moi. J'eus le temps de percevoir deux grands yeux rouges puis quelque chose me perça le cou ; je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur. Instinctivement, je posai mes doigts contre mon cou et je tâtai ma carotide. Mes doigts touchèrent deux petits trous béants. Une sensation de froid s'installa alors en moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent de plus en plus et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut une voix… Familière.

* * *

Oui Aro les a sauvéééés ! 8D C'est merveilleux !

* heureuse de la vie mode ON *

Euh.. Ahem ! Reprenons un peu de contenance...

* calme ma joie et cours avant de me prendre un joli cageot de tomates dans la figure *

Oui. Je sais, c'est un peu sanglant et je m'en excuse d'avance.

En plus, j'étais tellement à fond dans mon écriture que j'ai même fait quelques recherches notamment sur les exécutions au bûcher, à l'époque du Moyen-Age ! ^^' J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés voire même choqués ou larmoyants ... car j'admets que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort aussi.

Pour la scène de la " bataille " entre Alec et les traqueurs, je vous demande juste d'être un petit peu indulgents dans les commentaires car c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène de ce style ! Merci d'avance ! ^^'

Désolé si j'ai dégoûté certains ou certaines avec le coup des cloques et des blessures sanglantes des jumeaux ! A la base, je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus sanglant mais bon ! Je ne voulais pas que cela se transforme en fiction d'horreur ! xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! ;)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et encore une fois, désolée si je vous ai fait déprimer ! :)

A très bientôt !

Cry'


End file.
